Without a Word
by shyoanytha
Summary: Tanpa kata, kau membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta Tanpa satu kata, kau memberikan cintamu Membuatku diriku terisi dengan setiap nafasmu Songfic. collab bareng kak D'BlackList-Jijin . R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Whitout A Word **

하지말걸 그랬어 모른척 해버릴걸  
안보이는 것처럼 볼수없는 것처럼  
널 아예 보지말걸 그랬나봐

_I shouldn't have done that,  
I should have pretended not to know  
like I didn't see it, like I couldn't see it_

_I shouldn't have looked at you in the __first place_

_Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya,__  
__Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak tahu  
Seperti aku tidak melihatnya, seperti aku tidak bisa melihatnya.__  
__Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak melihatmu._

Perlahan aku membuka mataku ketika seberkas cahaya menyilaukannya. Aku segera duduk sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, berusaha membiasakan mataku dari cahaya yang masuk. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Tetesan air yang mengalir membasahi tubuhku seakan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membebaniku. Pikiran tentang seorang gadis yang selalu membayangiku. Sakura. Gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Gadis yang sudah membuatku tahu apa itu cinta. Gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku. Gadis yang aku cintai.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa aku makan.

"Pagi Sasuke." Gadis yang kupikirkan semalaman menyapaku dari arah dapur.

"Pagi."

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuatkanmu _sandwich_ kesukaanmu. Dan tentu saja, ekstra tomat." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Jawabku seraya mengambil _sandwich_ di meja makan, kemudian memakannya. Ya, semenjak aku pulang dari pelarianku waktu itu. Sakuralah yang selalu mengurusi keperluanku. Dan karena itu pulalah, aku semakin mencintainya. Walaupun aku tahu, dia bukan milikku.

도망칠걸 그랬어 못들은척 그럴걸  
듣지도 못하는척 들을 수 없는 것처럼 아예  
네 사랑 듣지 않을걸

_I should have run away  
I should have pretended I wasn't listening  
Like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it  
I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place_

Seharusnya aku melarikan diri  
Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya  
Seperti aku tidak mendengarnya, seperti aku tidak bisa mendengarnya  
Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak mendengar cintamu

Sakura adalah kekasih Naruto saat ini. Sahabat sekaligus rivalku. Tak dapat kusangkal, aku terkejut saat mengetahui kabar itu. Namun aku tak bisa merusak hubungan mereka karena aku tahu bahwa Naruto dari dulu juga menyukai Sakura. Dan hanya dia yang kupercayai untuk menjaga Sakura ketika aku sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi.

말도없이 사랑을 알게하고  
말도없이 사랑을 내게 주고  
숨결 하나조차 널 담게 해놓고

_Without a word, you made me know what love is  
Without a word, you gave me your love  
Made me fill myself with your every breath_

_Tanpa kata, kau membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta__  
__Tanpa satu kata, kau memberikan cintamu  
Membuatku diriku terisi dengan setiap nafasmu_

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhku sekarang ini. Sudah biasa kudapati bau anyir yang memenuhi rongga hidungku. Mimisan. Aku juga sering merasa lemas akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau memberitahukan semua ini pada Sakura. Karena tidak tahu kenapa. Saat melihatnya, sakit yang kurasakan seakan hilang begitu saja. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya lagi.

"Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn.. Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err... akhir-akhir ini kulihat sepertinya kau sering melamun sendirian. Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku bukan orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia seseorang kok. Tenang saja!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja."

"Hmm? Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kondisi tubuhmu tidak begitu baik. Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau tak perlu khawatir," dustaku. Ya, walau bagaimanapun aku tahu cepat atau lambat Sakura akan mengetahui semua ini. Aku tidak lupa bahwa dia adalah kunoichi terbaik di desa.

"Aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja. Lihatlah wajahmu! Kau benar-benar pucat. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam? Hari ini kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang membereskan rumahmu."

"Hn." Jawabku sambil menghabiskan gigitan _sandwich_ terakhirku dan beranjak ke kamar lagi.

이렇게 도망가니까 말도없이 사랑이 나를떠나  
말도없이 사랑이 나를 버려

_Then you ran away  
Without a word, love leaves me  
Without a word, love abandons me _

_Lalu kau melarikan diri  
Tanpa kata, cinta meninggalkanku  
Tanpa sepatah kata, cinta membuangku_

Aku menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku tetap terfokus pada Sakura. Dulu dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dulu dia pernah mencintaiku. Dulu dia mengemis memohon cinta kepadaku. Tapi sekarang? Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih mencintaiku? Atau mungkin, sekarang akulah yang harus berbalik memohon cinta kepadanya? Kalaupun aku nekat melakukannya. Aku pasti akan melukainya lagi. Karena aku tahu, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi.

무슨말을 할지 다문 입이 혼자서 놀란것 같아  
말도 없이 와서 왜 이렇게 아픈지 왜 자꾸만 아픈지

_Wondering what to say next  
My lips were surprised  
Because it came without a word  
Why does it hurt so much?  
Why does it hurt continuously?_

_Entah apa yang akan kukatakan nanti. _

_Bibirku kelu  
Karena hal ini datang tanpa sepatah katapun  
Mengapa sering kali terasa begitu menyakitkan?  
Mengapa terus menerus terasa sakit seperti ini?_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam perutku. Rupanya aku tadi ketiduran, dan yah, sekarang aku merasa lapar. Aku melihat keluar jendela, ternyata langit sudah gelap. Rupanya aku tertidur lumayan lama. Pantas saja aku kelaparan. Aku bangkit berdiri, sesaat aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemas sehingga hampir saja aku terjatuh. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan merasakan sesuatu yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Refleks, tangganku bergerak ke atas ke arah kepalaku. Beberapa detik saja, tanganku sudah bertenger di atas sana, mencengkramnya dan sedikit menarik rambutku pelan. Aku berusaha meredam rasa sakit itu. Kondisi ini tidak berlangsung lama. Rasa sakit di kepalaku berangsur berkurang. Saat kembali kudengar gemuruh dari perutku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur.

Mataku memandang berkeliling ke seluruh sudut dapur. Kosong. Tidak seperti tadi pagi, Sakura tidak ada di sana. Aku menghela nafas. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke arah meja makan. Rupanya ada sesuatu di sana. Ya. Aku menemukan secarik kertas tergeletak rapi di atas meja makan. Segera saja kumembacanya.

_Aku sudah selesai merapikan rumahmu. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Maaf aku tidak langsung pamit kepadamu, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Jangan lupa makan! Sudah kubuatkan sup tomat untukmu. Cari saja di lemari makan._

_Sakura._

Aku tersenyum. Begitulah Sakura. Dia tetap baik padaku meski dulu aku pernah menyakitinya. Aku melirik lemari makan di sudut dapur. Bisa kubayangkan gadis berambut pink itu memasakkan sup tomat kesukaanku dan menyimpannya di lemari itu. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berdiri di depan lemari makan. Kembali kudengar gemuruh dari perutku. Aku tersenyum tipis, rupanya aku benar-benar merasa lapar. Segera saja kubuka lemari makan. Aroma sup tomat semerbak menggelitik hidungku begitu aku membukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membawa makanan kesukaanku itu ke meja makan dan melahapnya.

Selesai makan, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan malam ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan. Tadinya aku memaksakan diri untuk tidur tetapi mataku tak kunjung terpejam. Tentu saja, tadi kan aku sudah tidur selama hampir 12 jam. Untuk mengatasi kebosananku, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

널 볼수 없다는거 네가 없다는거 말고  
모두 예전과 똑같은건데

_Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore, and that you're not here anymore  
otherwise, it'll be just the same like before_

_Kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, dan bahwa kau tidak di sini lagi__  
__jika tidak, itu akan sama saja seperti sebelumnya_

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Rupanya tanpa sadar aku telah berjalan menuju taman. Sangat ramai di sini. Dan kalau kuperhatikan, taman ini ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi. Hm, pantas saja, aku lupa sekarang malam Minggu. Aku menyempatkan memandang berkeliling. Ada beberapa pasangan yang kukenal berada di tempat ini. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka ketika bersama dengan pasangan mereka. Bahagia tentu saja. Akan tetapi seketika senyumku mengilang ketika kedua mataku menyaksikannya. Sakura dan Naruto tengah asyik berciuman di salah satu bangku taman. Dadaku sesak saat melihatnya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mencabik-cabik di dalam dadaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Rasa panas yang begitu tidak nyaman tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, menahan semua emosi yang hampir meledak. Ingin rasanya aku mendatangi mereka, memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi, apa dayaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sakura. Aku tidak berhak melakukannya karena memang kini Sakura adalah gadis Naruto. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tidak mau lagi aku melihat kemesraan mereka. Tidak mau lagi kurasakan sakit yang menusuk di dalam dadaku. Akan tetapi, langkahku kini terhenti. Rasa sakit yang kembali mengguncang kepalaku, membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan kaki-kakiku. Sakit di kepalaku ini sungguh luar biasa. Tidak pernah kurasakan ini sebelumya. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasa semuanya berputar. Tapi detik berikutnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, segalanya menjadi gelap.

말도없이 사랑을 알게 하고  
말도없이 사랑을 내게주고  
숨결 하나조차 널 담게 해놓고

_Without a word, you made me know what love is  
Without a word, you gave me your love  
__Made me fill myself with your every breath _

_Tanpa kata, kau membuatku tahu apa itu cinta  
Tanpa sepatah kata, kau memberiku cintamu  
Membuat diriku terisi penuh dengan setiap nafasmu_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali membuka mataku. Kali ini kepalaku terasa berat. Kucoba menngerakan bola mataku memandang ke sekeliling. Dimana aku? Tempat ini begitu asing. Tempat dimana aku terbaring saat ini adalah sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih dan bau menyengat yang khas. Mencium bau khas ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku tengah berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa menatap lemah keluar jendela sampai kudengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?" Aku menoleh. Ternyata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sakura menatapku nanar.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau... kau mengidap penyakit leukemia kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa? Kenapa..." Sakura terisak.

"Aku..."

"Seharusnya aku tahu saat melihat tingkahmu yang aneh belakangan ini. Seharusnya aku sadar akan kondisi tubuhmu yang belakangan memburuk ini. Seharusnya aku..." Sakura terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," potongku cepat. Hatiku terasa perih melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Bodoh!" Sakura memukul dadaku pelan. "Aku bisa membantu menyembuhkanmu andai kau memberitahuku lebih awal tentang semua ini."

"Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini." Jawabku nanar.

"Paling tidak, aku... aku... bisa membuatmu bertahan lebih lama. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke. Benar-benar bodoh..." Sakura terisak seraya memukul-mukul dadaku dengan pukulan yang begitu lemah.

'"Ya. Aku memang bodoh." Aku mengenggap tangannya, mengehentikan pukulan-pukulan lemah di dadaku. "Aku memang bodoh, Sakura. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini. Aku bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku bodoh karena telah meelantarkanmu. Aku bodoh karena telah menyakitimu." Aku menatap matanya yang basah oleh air mata. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, Sakura. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Kau tahu? Kini aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu." Air mata Sakura kembali mengalilr. "Tapi semua terlambat. Saat aku menyadarinya, kau sudah bersama dengan Naruto. Menjadi gadisnya. Kau tahu? Aku sempat memikirkan cara-cara gila untuk merebutmu dari Naruto. Tapi disaat itulah, aku merasakannya. Aku merasakan gejala-gejala dan aku tahu, tidak ada harapan lagi bagiku. Waktu hidupku sudah tidak lama. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. kalau aku tetap nekat merebutmu, nantinya aku hanya semakin membuatmu terluka. Karena itulah, aku mulai berusaha melepaskanmu. Melupakanmu. Meskipun itu sulit, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Karena aku tahu waktu ini akan tiba."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Sasuke. Kai tidak boleh putus asa." Sakura semakin terisak.

"Aku tahu waktuku tidak akan lama lagi. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu itu kan?" Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Beri tahu aku, berapa lama lagi waktu yang kumiliki?"

''Aku tidak tahu pasti. Kondisimu sudah sangat parah. Mungkin... hiks.. dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini... mungkin... tidak lama lagi." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, menahan isakannya yang kembali membahana di dalam ruangan putih ini. "Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku secepat ini, Sasuke?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata lagi. Akupun sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku masih ingin hidup bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus rambutnya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya seseuatu?"

"Ng?" Sakura mendongak, manatapku.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto? Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu dulu padaku?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah dari dulu, Sasuke. Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku hanya mempermainkan Naruto. Aku akan mencoba setia kepadanya. Meski begitu, kau selalu ada di hatiku, Sasuke. Karena bagiku, kaulah yang pertama."

Aku tidak kuasa membendungnya. Mengetahui dia masih mencitaiku, membuat perasaanku meluap-luap. Kubelai pipinya yang lembut, merasakan betapa halus kulitnya yang kini memerah. Belainku turun hingga ke dagu. Perlahan, kuangkat dagunya. Aku mengangkatnya pelan hingga wajahnya mendongkak dan kedua mat kami bertemu. Sepatsang mata jade itu seakan menyihirku, membuatku begerak mendekatinya. Tanpa kusadari, hidungku telah menyentuh hidungnya. Aku bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan semanya, kumiringkan kepalaku dan menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir kami. Ciuman perpisahan dariku.

이렇게 도망가니까 말도없이 사랑이 나를떠나  
말도없이 사랑이 나를 버려

무슨말을 할지 다문 입이 혼자서 놀란것 같아

_Then you ran away  
Without a word, love leave me  
Without __a word, love abandons me  
Wondering what to say next  
My lips were surprised _

_Lalu kau pun melarikan diri  
Tanpa kata, cinta meninggalkanku  
Tanpa sepatah kata, cinta membuangku  
Entah apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya__  
__Bibirku kelu_

Aku dapat merasakan air matanya jatuh saat aku menciumnya. Dan saat itu pula aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Ah, ternyata waktuku telah tiba. Pada saat terakhir, aku mendengar Sakura berteriak menyerukan namaku. Dan setela itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Kadang aku menyesal, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dia yang sudah mengenalkanku pada cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa melukainya. Dan, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Memang menyakitkan. Tapi inilah takdirku.

Sayonara Sakura..

말도없이 눈물이 흘러내려  
말도없이 가슴이 무너져가

말도없는 사랑을 기다리고  
말도없는 사랑을 아파하고

_Without a word, tears starts falling down  
Without a word, my heart is broken  
Without a word, I waited for love  
Without a word, love hurts me _

_Tanpa kata, air mata mulai menetes  
Tanpa sepatah kata pun, hatiku hancur  
Tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku menunggu untuk cinta  
Tanpa sepatah kata, cinta menyakitiku_

Fic collab bareng kak Ji..


End file.
